Cherry Ice Cream
by duolist
Summary: Seto and Yami found themselves both lost in a park with a CONVENIENT Ice cream trolley. So here starts their fight over what the COLOR of the cherry ice cream should be, ironically opening another understanding between the two. Yaoi. SetoYami. Oneshot!


Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It just so happens that another guy got it before we can even lay our hands on it! L

Just a warning…we are extremely sorry because some irreversible problem happened with the spacing we made so…please just consider…

A/N: Hi! This is Tsuhiyo and Kazuya Arsashi writing this fic, And if you're confused to why we write together, the cause is that...(long story-snip!)

This fluff was made as we were both bored together!...And it happens that a computer was nearby. And it so too happens that were both fighting desperately for the keyboard and you won't be able to guess who's typing and we know that this A/N is now too long.

Conversations...Tsuhiyo as-Seto!(Yey! I won!) Kazuya as- Yami(Hey, isn't Yami supposed to be the King of Games? Why did I lose?)

**CHERRY ICE CREAM**

Kaiba's POV

_Two years have past since I've last seen him. And it really surprises me now on why the heck am I thinking about him right now. And the worst part is I'm here by MYSELF in this God forsaken park and---!_

Seto's face blanched as the subject of his thoughts came in his range of vision abruptly stopping his 'mental' rant with himself. On an unexpected impulse, he stood up from the bench he was currently occupying and a brief hint of surprise filled his face, but he immediately hid it with a groan and a scowl.

"Hey, Kaiba! What's with the face? It's a sunny day and you're... well... you..."

"What?" _I need to choose my words carefully now..._

Yami paused to lick his strawberry ice cream at hand. "Say... What are you doing outside when you could just shrivel up in your office?" he mocked.

Seto grunted. "Like normal people do, I go out at times and, well, I doubt why you're here. You're normal now I assume." He replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I came here to enjoy, Kaiba... Unlike some of us who just want to sit and rot on a bench all day."

"And who told you that I was sitting here rotting when you can obviously see that I'm perfectly standing here _and_ you can just as well think that I've been walking around, thinking of the new advances in technology I can apply here." He smirked widely, glaring at Yami.

"Just as I thought, you're thinking of technology even when you're already outside! You're such a workaholic!"

Smiling wryly at his tri-colored haired companion, he replied"What you've just stated is completely contrary to what you first have suggested on what I was doing here in the park. And I don't plan on talking about stupid things with you now when I could've been designing." Waving his hand slightly implying dismissal, he turned and in a swish of his trench coat, he started striding away.

Yami shrugged. "Whatever. You seemed to be enjoying yourself with this _stupid..._"he emphasized, "...conversation we're having."

"And I'm going to cut it right now."

"But you still admitted that you enjoyed it." Yami smiled cockily.

At this, Kaiba turned around in a fit of anger when the sight suppressed the tirade he was about to give off.

He flinched.

"What now?"

_The **ice cream**...the ice cream!_ Kaiba's mind screamed at him. How he wanted to wipe...no...lick the ice cream off that cone and...mou—

"Kaiba, you're gagging at me." A startled Yami commented cutting Seto's 'wonderment'.

"Ice cream..."

"Huh?"

"The damn ICE CREAM!"

"What? What the heck is wrong with it?"

Eyes twitching, he walked his long strides towards Yami, suddenly leaning at him.

"Se..."

The brunette inched closer to his face and began...LICKING the ice cream off of Yami's face NEAR his lips. Yami blushed hotly, gaping at Seto.

"What the—SETO, get your own ice cream!"

Noticing what he just did, he reddened and looked away. Yes, Seto Kaiba, genius, child prodigy plus a proud CEO of Kaiba Corp, LICKED ice cream OFF his RIVAL'S FACE!

Meanwhile, Yami roughly wiped his 'licked' face with the back of his palm. _Damn, why does he need to be so...immature and...sensual?_

"Strawberry ice cream?" Seto trailed off as the pathetic excuse escaped from his lips.

"O-Of course it is! It's pink, isn't it?"

"Don't you realize that it's not in the color that the ice cream is named with? I knew the flavor because of the _taste_ since cherry and a lot more fruit flavored ice cream _are_ colored pink."

"But cherry is RED!"

"Who says it's red?"

Yami pointed at the ice cream vendor accusingly. "THAT guy over there told me so! AND he's an ice cream vendor that is why he should know far better than you!"

With that, Seto grabbed Yami's wrist cutting it's circuit and began dragging him.

"Come with me to that imbecile vendor trying to change the natural _and_ national color of cherry flavored ice cream!"

"I didn't know that cherry has its own nation-... W-Wait! Let go of me!"

"No." he replied sternly.

_It shows that he always does this with his poor employees...I pity them._ Yami thought.

Stomping all the way to the to-be-verbally assaulted vendor, they reached him in an _inhuman_ speed.

"You there!" shouted Seto obviously losing his patience from his past argument with Yami.

The elderly vendor looked with his amazingly big eyes at the two, smiling curtly at them.

"Stupid old man! You should be ashamed of yourself for living all the years of your life and not knowing the real color of cherry flavored ice cream!"

"Huh? You want a cherry ice cream? Wait there youngsters."

"Wai-! Old man, stop right there!" Kaiba retorted enraged.

Flashing his toothy smile once again, the other replied, "Okay, child. You can stop here in my trolley for a while."

Yami desperately searched for anything that can hide his identity since the commotion was attracting quite a crowd of...bugs. "Psstt...Kaiba, stop assaulting Jii-chan!" Yami tugged at Seto's clothes trying to pry him away from the trolley.

Unfortunately, his taller companion was already shaking with rage.

"Here you go---" as the vendor was handing the ice cream to the brunette, Seto suddenly slammed his fists on the trolley making the said ice cream fly...fly...fly...then somersaulting...to...land...

ON SETO'S FACE! SCORE!BULL'S EYE!

Yami's face began to blanch as he struggled not to laugh resulting to making his _whole_ body shake until he can't take no more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The old vendor gave Kaiba a glance as he grinned at him again seeming to not notice anything. "You two look like you're enjoying. Enjoy more lad." He handed another ice cream but Yami took it this time.

"Th-thank y-you so much, S-sir!" He threw another fit of laughter saving Kaiba from his embarrassment and once again tugged on his trench coat. The other, now blushing vividly even through the _red_ muck on his face strangely obliged.

Laughing some more, Yami had managed to bring his companion to the bench they had been occupying a while ago. Finally giving the other a concerned glance, he began waving a hand in front of Seto who was currently stupefied. "Seto?"

This time, it was Seto's turn to laugh. "Seto now and not Kaiba?"

"Umm..."

"Don't worry, it's fine. Call me by my first name. I think I might even prefer it."

"Really?"

He beamed. And to Seto's and every beings' surprise (meaning, including the bugs, the dogs, the cats and so on...), he leaned closer to his _once_ rival and...

LICKED _THE _ICE CREAM OF SETO'S FACE!

"Y-Yami?"

Instead, Yami just gave him a quick smirk and placed his gaze at the view ahead of him.

They stayed like that for a while more.

So maybe, it was several hours before one of them broke the oppressive silence.

Yami glanced at his wristwatch, then shot up. "I guess it's time to go... I need to help Jii-chan clean the game shop before sunset."

Ironically, the sun was already sinking. By now, Seto had cleansed his former ice cream filled face. As the tri-colored teen departed, Seto Kaiba's heart sank just like the setting sun.

Just then, Yami stopped at his tracks. Turning back, he ran towards Seto and kissed him on the cheek. He started off once again, this time, in a hurry. But Seto managed to grab his wrist and made him face him.

Staring meaningfully at his eyes, he muttered blushing, "Why do you keep on doing that when I only did that to you once?". Noticing that the other was too, blushing.

"I—Ice cr-cream..."

"Oh..."

Yami started to walk away.

"Yami..."

He stopped and Seto continued.

"I promise to do something that proves my point. Cherry ice cream _is_ pink."

At this, Yami chuckled. "Not giving up yet, are you Seto?"

"Wanna come to my house and help me _prove my point_? It's better than helping Sugoroku."

Yami didn't answer the question instead, he muttered loudly." Why would I help prove my point wrong?...But then... I would like to see how exactly my rival _does his point_. Faster Seto or I might knock first on your front door."

No further arguments made its presence known and they _both_ left. Seto's phone at his ear seeming to order something and Yami grinned.

**epilogue**...

Renz, the ice cream vendor was surprised to see a package on his bed, wrapped extravagantly with a big, blue bow.

Carefully, he undid it and found _false teeth and a megaphone._ Well, that was what he saw but it was actually a 'pair of glasses and a megaphone'. Failing to see and read the message beside it, he shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK…! I'M NOT OLDDDDD!"

Actually, the message read...

_Dear old man,_

_(Beside the megaphone) Better let your customers use this._

_(Beside the glasses) I tell you, you REALLY need this._

_Sincerely Yami's,_

_Seto Kaiba_

_(After those message were a dozen more pages telling Seto Kaiba's achievements.)_

**OWARI!**

A/N: latest A/N: Tsuhiyo: Somewhere in the middle, we somehow forgot who it is that we're suppose to describe since we just um…mixed our thoughts so…NO MORE SPECIFIC GAL WRITING AS SETO OR YAMI! And this is two months old…

Tsuhiyo: Told you this is a complete fluff!

Kazuya: What she said.

Tsuhiyo: Wish you liked it! (inserts) I typed and Kazuya talked...about more fluff! Something not in the story! Well, some were at least helpful!

Kazuya: THAT was constructive criticism! And besides, you're closer to the keyboard...

Tsuhiyo: You're just lazy to type while _I_ type and formed IDEAS and you just thought of _some_ (haha!) ideas!

Kazuya: (covering ears) Lalalalallalalalala... Can't hear anything...

Tsuhiyo: For those who had the will power to read this, sorry for the A/N's a bit too long! Kazuya, let's say bye bye now!

Kazuya: I'm NOT a kid! I know when and how to say bye bye!

Tsuhiyo:(puts Kazuya in a closet with cotton on her mouth) BYEBYE!


End file.
